Bell (Object)
About Bell is one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during “The Reveal” and “Reveal Novum”, failing to get into the game with only four votes, along with Cloudy. Bell’s BFDI debut and BFDIA design is made of a brown metal, with a blue ribbon around the middle, and has a string attaching them to the top of the screen. It is unknown where the string leads to, or where it hangs from. Bell may also have the ability to detach and regain her string, as seen in BFB 4 and 6. Bell also failed to join BFDIA in “Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know”, because she received only 90 votes. Bell‘s IDFB redesign feature a shiny metal and a hinge. Bell’s ribbon is also removed. (Oddly in the storyboards, she is still drawn with her ribbon) Bell also had a chance to join IDFB through viewers voting, along with the other TLC prisoners. She got 41 votes. Bell was a contestant competing in Battle for BFDI for the team Free Food. Bell is an Object that Elizabeth met in Goiky. She currently lives in her House. Appearance Normal Bell appears to be a brass bell. Bell’s main body is copperish-brown, and her shine is yellow. Humanoid Bell is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Personality Bell seems to be a bit melodramatic and forgetful, as she doesn’t recognize that Puffball can fly. Her voice is generally peppy and can be quite whiny whenever someone climbs her string and will ding rapidly in discomfort. However, for the most part, Bell is quirky and sweet. She also has trust issues and is sometimes unforgiving to others for things that happened in the past, as shown with Taco. Bell‘s string Bell‘s string is an item that is a body part of Bell. It is a long, thin, black string (blue in BFDI and BFDIA) that leads to a changing or unknown location. Bell herself appears to know where her string leads to, as she “prefers not to tell”. It has been shown that, at times, Bell can willingly detach herself from the string, as she is sometimes shown without it. She can also move whatever her string leads up to, as she has been shown at different places with a string leading straight up. In “Today’s Very Special Episode”, Eraser was curious about what Bell’s string was attached to, so he decided to climb it. This caused a chain reaction where many of the contestants decide to climb Bell‘s string as well. However, this conflict ended when Bell asked Lightning to zap her, because the climbers were electrocuted along with Bell. In Return of the Rocket Ship, when Golf Ball uses her Mutual Mind Reader to read the contestants‘ minds, Bell says in her mind “I’m glad that the top of my string is connected to a giant-“, but is then cut off by Blocky saying that it‘s overpowered. Climbers Some contestants have attempted to climb Bell’s string, but each one of them has fallen off. So far, the ones who have tried are: * Eraser * Liy * Snowball * Ruby * Robot Flower * Barf Bag * Bomby * Firey Jr. * Spongy * Gelatin * Bracelety * Naily * Finny Gallery Humanoid Bell.png|Bell’s Humanoid Form. Category:Objects Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Teens